goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall makes a grounded video out of Jose Marquez and gets ungrounded
Characters *Randall-Eric *Jose Marquez's dad-Alan *Jose Marquez-Brian *Gelman-Joey *Miss Finster-Wiseguy *Principal Prickly-Wiseguy *Me-Steven *Gelman's dad-Simon *Leonard-Paul Plot Randall Weems does a good job. Still no sign of Principal Prickly so I'm taking his place, once again. Transcript *Randall: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Jose Marquez. *(video begins) *Jose Marquez's dad: Jose Marquez, how dare you get Lizzy in trouble?! She taunted at you for your own good! You're grounded! *Jose Marquez: But... *Jose Marquez's dad: I don't care! Go to your room now! *(Video ends) *Randall: There! That will show him! *(Gelman appears behind Randall) *Gelman: Hey, I heard that you made a grounded video out of someone. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were making a grounded video out of someone that you think is too overrated. What has Jose Marquez ever done to you? I'm telling Miss Finster on you! *Randall: Silence before I kill you! *Gelman: Hey! You do not EVER threaten someone like that! *Miss Finster: What is going on around here?! *Gelman: Randall made a grounded video out of Jose Marquez and he threatened to kill me! *Miss Finster: You're going to the principal's office for trying to get Randall Weems in trouble! Also, Jose Marquez is much of a troublemaker as you! *Gelman: But Miss Finster, Jose Marquez is my friend! *Miss Finster: But nothing! Go there now or else I will deduce your recess time in half! *Gelman: Okay, I'm going! *Miss Finster: And as for you Randall, you get to have recess every day. *Randall: Thanks. *(in office) *Gelman: So Fluttershy106, this is the third time we meet. *Me: Yes, Principal Prickly's sickness still won't go away so I'm still substituting for him. Anyways, why are you here? *Gelman: Randall made a grounded video out of Jose Marquez and he threatened to kill me. I could have called the cops on him. *Me: Well, the reason why he threatened to kill you is because you're a disgrace to Miss Finster and the entire school as well! Also, if Principal Prickly had come back, he would have given you something worse than a detention level! For now, I have no choice to give you Suspension Level 8! Go home or else I will give you a Suspension Level 9! *(Gelman runs away) *Me: What a naughty boy. *(Phone rings) *Principal Prickly: Hello, Fluttershy106, how is it going so far substituting for me? *Me: It has gone well but I do have to complain about Gelman. *Principal Prickly: Why? *Me: He tried to get Randall Weems in trouble three times. First, for making a grounded video out of Flash Sentry, second for throwing a basketball at Miss Finster and now for making a grounded video out of Jose Marquez. *Principal Prickly: Did you give him a detention level? *Me: No but I gave him something worse than that. *Principal Prickly: What? *Me: A suspension level. *Principal Prickly: Does that mean he's suspended for eight days? *Me: Yes it does. I hope his suspension levels teach him a lesson. *(at Gelman's house) *Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you try to get Randall in trouble?! *Gelman: But he made a grounded video out of Jose Marquez. *Gelman's dad: I don't care! Even worse, you got a Suspension Level 8! You're grounded until your 8-day suspension is over! Go to your room now! *(at Randall's house) *Leonard: Randall, thank you for making a grounded video out of Jose Marquez. You know we hated him. You're ungrounded forever. You can do what you like. Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Ungrounded Stuff